


Just Another Sterek Club Au

by Ashley_omam



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Club AU, Dancing, Drinking, First Kiss, Getting Together, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Werewolves, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_omam/pseuds/Ashley_omam
Summary: While celebrating Isaac's 21st birthday, Stiles gets tired of waiting for Derek to make the first move.





	Just Another Sterek Club Au

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while Let it Rock was playing so i added it in. Hope you enjoy!

Let It Rock  
“ Hide behind your collar what is done in vain”

Going to the club was Isaac’s idea, Stiles couldn’t complain though. One it was Isaac's 21st birthday and two any excuse to be with the pack was more time he could be with Derek. As they tiptoed around each other and occasionally flirted. 

Derek never came to close to Stiles, never pushed the limits. Stiles could never read whether Derek really did want him back or if he just didn’t realize he was flirting back. But every time Stiles sees Derek it gives him more courage to finally make the first move. Plus the liquid courage aka two beers and a shot didn’t hurt. 

Stiles was dancing non stop with everybody and anyone. He was sweating so much from all the body heat plus werewolf body furnaces didn't help. Derek was standing with his back to the bar, watching the pack dance with his arms wrapped tightly to his ripped chest in his stupid maroon henley that drove Stiles mad. It brought out the green in his eyes. The same eyes that he repeatedly caught staring back at him every time someone new would ask him to dance.

After two fulls songs went by without Derek looking away from him, he couldn’t take it anymore. He made his way through the little crowd between him and Derek. 'Let It Rock' started playing right as he got in front of Derek. 

Stiles pressed his body right up to Derek's, grabbed a loose fist of his shirt and loudly whispered in his ear,

“ Dance with me… now.” 

Derek made a sound between a wine and a growl but let Stiles pull him to the dance floor, where the pack was. Stiles pulled their bodies close together, so close he could easily lean right in to kiss Derek, but instead he just said 

“ Come on big guy, let loose! ” as he grabbed his hips and pulled them to his own swaying to the beat. 

Slowly Derek started to let go, moving his hips to meet stiles’s , 

“ There you go ” Stiles sighed grinning wide, being as seductive as he possibly could.

“Stiles…” Derek managed to wine out as he leaned in to kiss him.

Derek put his hand on the nape of Stiles neck keeping him close as they kissed. The kiss got heavy quickly, Stiles moaning every time Derek's tongue slipped into his mouth. Stiles jeans began growing tighter, he could feel Derek was having the same problem. 

“Let’s get out of here, please. ” Stiles gasped pulling away for air, Derek nodded, taking his hand and pulling him to the exit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! let me know what you think and if you think i should add more or just leave it here!


End file.
